


Shifting From Go To Love

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing cannot be everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting From Go To Love

In the beginning, it was all about the game. Everything else was petty, uninteresting, and essentially meaningless. That go began to take on less and less of a role in their lives together seemed like a problem, so they discussed it, and they tried to play more, but the more they talked, and the more they spent time together, the more it became obvious that go was no longer holding first place in their minds *all* of the time, only when they weren't together. They came to realize, though, that love and go mixed incredibly well and made everything okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
